Lawrence, Christopher
Commander Christopher Lawrence Intelligence Operative Date of Birth: June 16 2392 Race: Human Sex: Male Physical Description: * Height: 6'2" * Weight: 187 * Eyes: Blue * Hair: Auburn /\ FAMILY INFORMATION /\ Place of Birth: Earth Australia, Melbourne Citizenship: United Federation of Planets Parents: * Father Finn Lawrence * Mother Katie O’Mally-Lawrence (Lawyer) (Deceased) Siblings: * Joshua Lawrence * Christopher Lawrence (Twin) Spouse: * None Children: * None /\ PERSONAL INFORMATION /\ Favorite Drink: Chocolate Milk Preferred Food: Chicken Strips Hobbies & Interests: Cooking, Swimming Goals: Live his life, separate from that of his Brother’s /\ STARFLEET INFORMATION /\ Current Assignment: Admiral Richard Edgerton's Office Current Position: Chief Investigation Officer Awards: * None Starfleet History (Shared): * Starfleet Academy 2410-2414 * Transporter Officer – Melbourne, Australia Installation * Graduate ACT 2416 * Assigned to USS SWIFTEN NCC-1300-C as tFCO * Assigned to USS CENTURY NCC-10000 as Strategic Operations Officer * Promoted to Lieutenant JG 2.10731 Starfleet History (Singular): * Transferred to the Judge Advocate General’s Office in New York. * Promoted to Lieutenant 24172.20319 * Transferred to Starfleet Academy as Instructor 24192.40620 * Transferred to Judge Advocate's Office 24202.50701 * Promoted to Lieutenant Commander 24202.50701 * Promoted to Commander 24252.100913 * Assigned to Admiral Edgerton's Office 2428 2.130101 Education: Academy Major: Flight Control (Combat Maneuvers) Academy Minor: Command (Federation Law) Additional Education: * Transporter Operations * Intelligence /\ BACKGROUND HISTORY /\ Chris is almost an exact duplicate of his brother Jax. In fact, up until Stardate 2.20319, they were the same person. An unusual first contact situation occurred for the crew of the Century, where Jax was stationed at the time, created the situation where the double was formed. The entire command staff had doubles representing various personality traits. Jax split into four. When the rest of the personalities were reabsorbed into the main person, Chris was left behind for unknown reasons. Chris is different from his brother in a few ways, mostly in his personality. Where Jax’s life revolved around starships and exploration, Chris determined he had a strong distaste for Starship life and returned to Earth. Of the three career options he had open to him, Flight OPS, Intel, or Law, he chose the third. To aid in separating himself from his brother, he had his hair follicles dyed Auburn, a much darker shade than natural. He is extremely well adjusted, and finds his life for the most part, enjoyable. He decided to teach, to spread that joy he has for life to the younger generation of Officers. Over the years his personality has shifted. He has become darker, and less pleased by Starfleet which keeps comparing his service record to his now Starship Captain twin. after a series of reassignments to less and less popular posts, he dropped the JAG office all together and went back to Intelligence. Shortly after this transfer, he met a newly promoted Admiral, that was impressed by his political views, and had the Commander assigned to his office, officially as a Chief Investigator, unofficially as his own agent to get the dirty work accomplished. It has been a mutually beneficial arrangement.